


When the Jaguar Wakes

by Nerezo



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerezo/pseuds/Nerezo
Summary: After collapsing at the midst of his breakthrough moment during the championship, Misaki Shirohane disappears and became a fable with the rise of the Generation of Miracles in the passing years of their shared middle school. But what happens when the former rising star returns to the court and the beast amongst beast awakens once again?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/OC, Aomine Daiki/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

Earlier today in the weather forecast the reporter noted that the city of Tokyo would feel the bitter coldness of this strict winter. She recommended the people only to head out of their houses only for necessities―in some cases a tournament. 

_Winter cup._

But not for the white-haired boy that was confined to his hospital bed. His laboured breathing was supported by an oxygen mask, very unfortunate teen, who had to have caught a cold in his weak condition. Nothing of such kind helped improve his health from his illness. And yet his eyes were full of focus and determination as he watches the match unfold before him on the television. 

_“BAAAMMM!!! Kagami Taiga did another AMAZING dunk against the star, Aomine Daiki. How is this kid doing that!? What an ABSOLUTE beast, ladies and gentleman!!!”_ The commentator, Akihiko was screaming his lungs, bringing extra excitement to him. _“And what is this!? Only a few minutes remain on the clock! Will Seirin bring this home?”_

Snapped out of his focus by the ringing noise in the background, Misaki reaches out to the nightstand to pick it up. Placing it against his ears, the joyful tone immediately perked him from his depravated state. “ _ **Misa-chan!**_ ” 

“Moshi moshi Shōyō,” his voice cords protested against him speaking, experiencing a painful sensation as he utters those three words.

“ _ **Misa-chan, I’m in Tokyo now and teach is letting us off for today. Tomorrow is my tournament match! I–ee–I wanted to ask if I could meetcha soon...in a few hours, maybe now!?!**_ ” There were other murmurs on the other side of the line. With his fine hearing Misaki could pick up teasings of Shōyō’s teammates about meeting a girl. 

At first Misaki was contemplating. He had explained to Shōyō that he was recovering from a terrible illness that nearly took his life and that he was now homeschooled. Never had he come clear that he had been hospitalised for nearly a year and a half now. Well, his friend was in Tokyo now...all the way from Miyagi...a five hour drive at least. And he wanted to meet him in person, that was pretty much the first thought of his friend, because that’s how strange he could be. 

“ ** _Anoooo, Misa-chan!?_** ” Shōyō filled the silence between them, continuing yelling at his teammates, in particular one individual that the volleyballer often mentioned in their chats. “ _ **SHUT UP BAKAGEYAMA.**_ ” 

With that deafening yell, Misaki taps on the speaker modus to continue listening to his friend bickering with the people on the other line, which also allows him to text Shōyō the address of the hospital. Finishing and sending it to his LINE, he prepares to speak up again with the incoming pain soon. “Check your app. Just ask for _Shirohane Misaki_ at the reception desk.” 

“ ** _SURE! I will be right there, ahh, also Misa-chan?_** ” Giving Shōyō a humming noise that he’s listening, the volleyballer asked a dreadful question. “ _ **Do you mind if I bring along our assistant manager? You see...I’m an idiot with directions, ha, ha…otherwise teach won’t allow it.**_ ” 

“Only if you bring me meiji.” 

“ _ **Deal!! Yachi-san says we will be there in like a half hour. Seeee ya Misa-chan!**_ ” 

The enthusiasm enveloped his wellbeing too, already feeling much more clear in the head. His eyes wandered from his phone’s screen to the muted TV, the score deafening even without sound. 

_Winner Tōō Academy!! A score of 110 against Seirin High’s 75._

As the motion pictures moved to the casters of the tournament, Misaki’s phone lit up again with a text message from a certain [ace](https://kurokonobasuke.fandom.com/wiki/Daiki_Aomine) of Tōō Academy.

_Can I drop by later? Got nothing else to do ― from Dai_

_Shouldn’t you celebrate with your team?_

_What the– They don’t matter. That match was boring as hell. ― from Dai_

There was a slight disheartening in Misaki’s eyes as he turned off his tv, laying back against the cushions of pillows that were there for his comfort. He didn’t feel like responding to his best friend right now, not even with the noises coming from his phone that screamed for attention. Sleep, seemingly though, caught him much easier than he expected, causing him to accidentally forget to actually text back and his friend and extra coming to visit. 

\----

Just before entering the grand hospital, a blonde girl and a short boy were standing outside shivering in the cold with their boots deep in the snow, confusion very apparent on their faces. The girl snatched the phone from her friend’s freezing fingers, reading the address over and over in her head, coming to conclusion this was a joke or an error. 

“Hinata Shōyō, are you SURE this is the right address?” She spoke a specific word very clearly to make her friend understand that they weren’t mistaken at all.

The short orange-haired boy nodded viciously, causing Yachi to gape at him and shaking her head at his blind trust. “Misa-chan must have his reasons! He did tell me to ask for his name at the reception...well, room I guess.” Hinata responded, pulling Yachi inside with him. 

“How may I help you, young man?” The sweet nurse asked when it was finally their turn.

“Aa, my friend and I are here to see Shirohane Misaki. We came for a volleyball match to Tokyo! So of course I’d take my chances to finally meet him in person…” Hinata cheekily smiles at the nurse, who was looking up the visitor list that were free to come and go. 

“It seems you’re already registered on the visitor’s list a while back by Shirohane-kun. You’re free to visit him, dear. Take the left elevator up to floor 9, he’s in room 3.” She gave both teenagers her trademark of a sweet gesturing smile.

They could observe only a few rooms around, much, much less than the floors below, from when they accidentally stepped out at the wrong floor due to it becoming too filled with people. That’s why it made it much easier for Hinata to spot the room of Misaki, leading him to knock against it a few times very quietly, afraid to disturb his friend or any other patient that rested in a room of this hall. 

When Hinata started to retreat, Yachi instead opened the door and pushed the boy through it along with her. What she saw bleached the colours of her face―she hadn’t expected this. The white-haired boy that was sleeping almost soundlessly, with the exception of his ragging breaths through the oxygen mask, had several tubes poking in his skin. Medications, she assumed. And there was a heartbeat monitor next to him too… Being the softie, even when she didn’t even know this guy yet, Yachi felt her cheeks wettening. 

Hinata closed the door as quiet as he could when he saw his friend there resting, the uneven hitching breaths from his assistant manager also told him enough of how she felt. Thankfully, the boy was cheeky enough to bring a napkin with him and gave it to her, nudging her in the side as he walked closer to the sleeping giant. Yes, because he knew that he was a basketball player before and judging from his laying form, Misaki is _tall_ as heck. 

\----

“Shōyō,” Misaki’s raspiness cleared the silence, his eyes slowly fluttering half open to take in the orange-haired boy. It was still a bit blurry, the details of his facial structure wasn’t fine yet, but enough to make out it was his friend from Miyagi. His eyes noticed a girl in the back, ah, right, his assistant manager, “you found your way here.” 

“Misa-chan,” there was some uncertainty in Shōjō’s tone.   
“I know, I look awful.” He tried to laugh, but instead it became a coughing fit, not to mention his voice wasn’t the same as usual. This is what only Shōyō could make out. 

“Tch! You’re fine, soon enough I’m sure all those muscles will return, the moment you’re outta here!” Shōyō attempted to sound cheerful, but even he was shocked to find out that Misaki hadn’t recovered yet as far as he had imagined. The shorter boy turned sideways, prompting his manager and friend to come forward, who gave Misaki a very gentle smile. “This is Yachi Hitoka! Our amazing manager, she joined us halfway through the year. Did I mention yet that she’s amazing!! She even helps me almost ace my grades nowadays.” 

Now with his vision being clear as ever, Misaki could clearly see her solemn expression. Her eyes spoke louder than her forced smile. He lifts his right arm to prompt a handshake, of course, unusual for them, but bowing is a bit more difficult in his situation. “Shirohane Misaki, pleasure to meet ya Yachi-chan.” 

Her cheeks reddened when the bedridden boy already went to such honorifics with her. Something he definitely noticed, but his attention went towards his former online friend. “So a tournament tomorrow, huh?” As much as it pained him to speak this much, something he tried to hide, it made him feel happier meeting both of them. 

“Yep!! It’s against Aobajohsai High! Even though we’re both from Miyagi prefect, the tournament is here, so well, yeah.” 

“I’m sure you can do it, Shō.” 

Encouraging words for Hinata Shōyō, who noticed the phone that still rests on his chest glaring with lights of text messages, only for it to ring remember my name. There was an annoyed sigh coming from the shallow breathing Misaki. “Shouldn’t you...pick that up?” Shōyō felt dumbfounded after the third time the phone rang, but noticed the clear expression in the features of the other boy. 

“He can suck it.”

Yachi nervously giggles feeling the intimidating aura ( _how even?_ ) from Misaki. She frumbles in her small backpack, since her large suitcase was in her shared room with the manager back at the hotel. Immediately Misaki eyes the box of chocolates of his favourite brand, his anger diminishing, eagerly reaching out for them and she hands them over to him. 

“As **promised** , Shirohane-san!” 

But what Misaki didn’t notice was the new text message from his former captain back from when he was in Teikō Junior. After all, they had made a promise too.


	2. 01: The Devil of Kyoto

While the temperature had surely become more bearable, Misaki refused to wear any less than his coat of fur and a red scarf around his neck, not to forget a surgical mask that protects him against the unhygienic humans that also took the public transport with him. For sure it was stylish on him, but Misaki used it purely for health reasons and a better chance to not get ill with thanks to others.

Earbuds in his ear, listening to soft rock and pop from some unknown Japanese artists that he found on spotify, he felt lucky to have found a place to sit in the speed train towards Kyoto from Kariya. It was a long ride after all, and he would be a jellybean standing for two hours straight up. Thinking about it, at least it wasn’t as bad as going from Tokyo to Kyoto, which was even longer and with that dreadful thought, he felt happy that he moved to another city. Still a bit far away from every other school he knew _others_ were involved in, but at least he believed in a fresh start.

Even with the music playing in his ear, Misaki still had his amazing hearing to unfaithfully hear the giggles of some group of girls across of him, and for sure, he could feel their stares on him. Not many of his features were visible, such as his nose and mouth and he was leaning comfortably against the back of his seat. Which means that he was kinda slumped, leaving his eyes a bit more mysterious with his fringes blocking their view, and in his opinion… well he didn’t look all too smooth. Perhaps their opinion was different, after all, he did use to have some flock of fan girls back at Teikō.

Hearing the intercom announcing that they had just arrived at Nagoya station, Misaki just sighed and let the comfort consume him to a short but needed nap. 

His music died down, replacing it with a quiet ringing noise, leading him to accept almost instinctively. Still groggy from being woken up from the phone call, Misaki could hear the sleep in his own voice as he answered the caller, “with Shirohane Misaki…” 

“ _ **Where are you at now?**_ ” That commanding tone belonged to only one person, which he still had to get used to. 

“Gimme a moment,” he answered as he looked up from his slumped position, seeing that he was only a station away from his destination. “Just 10 minutes away or something.” 

“ _ **I will send my chauffeur to pick you up from there then.**_ ” Without Misaki able to reply, only hearing the sound of ruckus in the background, well, given the time, his former classmate had basketball training, he had already hung up on him. 

_Damn him._

No matter, it had been some time since he had last seen that red head. Given the situation, his former classmate only visited at times when his father wasn’t having chains on him, and that was barely ever. 

“ _Thank you for your stay. We have reached the final station, Kyoto Shiyakusho-mae._ ” 

Misaki tugged on the straps of his light backpack that was underneath his seat, and like many others went towards the doors to exit. As the speed train came to a stop, the white-haired teen immediately noticed a vibrant board standing out that had his name written on it. Geez, what was that guy thinking. 

“Hello...sir,” Misaki carefully asked the chicly dressed man. 

“Ah, you must be Shirohane-bocchan,” the older man could immediately recognise Misaki with his uncommonly white hair, remembering the teenage boy from when he was in middle school. Although he was certain he had some more pigment in him then. 

“Y-yeah,” shivering from the cold already, Misaki cursed himself for it. His gloveless hands went to rub against each other, creating friction to make an attempt of receiving temporary warmth. “And Shirohane is fine enough, ojisan.” 

“Nonsense, the wakasama personally send me to make sure you arrived safely.” 

“Thanks, I guess…” he wasn’t sure how to feel being being treated so fragile. He isn’t like Shōyō who can’t navigate for himself, and unlike his friend from Miyagi, Misaki lives on his own in Kariya. 

Noticing that the friend of his young master couldn’t stand the cold much longer, the chauffeur-butler thought it would be for the best to bring him to the high school where they were waiting for him. “Come now, Shirohane-bocchan, let’s get you in the car.” 

\----

The drive towards the prestigious high school in Kyoto was in a comfortable silence. Well, if you don’t count hearing the soft beats coming from Misaki’s earbuds that was back listening to his music, in the meantime also gazing through the window to shortly take in the beauty of the city. It was then that he saw the spaces widen between buildings, until there was an enormous fence blocking view or entrance. 

“We’ve arrived, Shirohane-bocchan,” the chauffeur finally spoke up, as his right. “I will just have to make a u-turn for you to leave the car safely.” 

And that’s what he did, who then turned off the engine of the car before stepping out himself to open the door for Misaki. Grateful for the action, the teen stepped out quickly and gave him an eshaku bow, “Thanks oji-san.”

“It is no problem,” the chauffeur pulled out his business card and handed it over to him. “Please do call this number once you’ve finished your business here.” 

“Wait, why?” It just came out like that. 

“His wakesama wishes for you to be driven home as it may be late to take public transport.” 

Ah, so that’s why the redhead insisted to come over at this hour, what a sly fox. Misaki couldn’t help but chuckle at this and just nodded at the old man, waving away as he drove off. That just leaves him standing in front of the gigantic entrance towards _Rakuzan High_. 

Walking through the gate and follow the path towards the gym, Misaki noticed the classes were still filled with students. Seems Rakuzan had yet to finish for the day, even without their extracurricular activity starting. Guess there was some exceptions, such as the best players of their sports that were already attending their training session, which he could see from the football on the outside field.

After several...many minutes of walking, which felt like an hour to Misaki, he finally sees the gym that would lead him to the champions of the Winter Cup. Seeing the door closed, knowing very well that teams of this level weren’t fond of interruptions or unannounced trespassers, he made sure to tap it lightly with his knuckles a few times. 

Their yells were very clear in the ears of Misaki. Oops. And not a moment later the door flew open, revealing a slightly taller but slender male than him, probably only because being inside granted them an inch or two more. The Rakuzan player with their moss green eyes took in his appearance with keen interest, well, only his stormy blue eyes were visible clearly. “Ara, ara, you must be a transfer student with hopes to join the bestest team of the league!!” He teased, pulling at the sleeve of Misaki’s coat without further ado, “Welcome, welcome.” 

Misaki’s interest went towards the court, where the players were in a practice match against their bench players. Though it seems as if there was no way of improving their own game with the much weaker backup. They’re way too destructive. His gaze went towards a certain and much shorter redhead that had the ball in his hands, ready to make a three pointer that went easily past the defences of the benchers. 

“That’s Akashi Seijūrō,” the now equally tall older teen introduced to him. “Soon-to-be a second years and has been our captain since his arrival. Such an amazing young man.” 

“And what would your name be, senpai?” Misaki instead asked, not breaking his gaze from the courtyard. 

“Oh, me, oh my, I’m Mibuchi Reo, dear kouhai-chan.” His gaze was settled on the white-haired stranger, and just when he was about to ask for his name, the captain intervened from his place.

“Misaki, you’re late.” His vicious heterochromatic eyes had his focus on him. 

“Just slept in a station…” he muffled under his breath, thanks to his mask came out more unclear, but with Akashi Seijūrō nothing was missed.

“And knowing that, I made sure you wouldn’t be sent back home already.” 

It was odd, very odd, even for the teammates of the Rakuzan High captain to see him that _motherly_ in his own way. Even for Mibuchi standards, who is known for his motherly nature for the team. 

“So wait, Sei-chan, this Misaki boya ain’t no transfer student?” 

“No, he and I have a matter to discuss after we finish our training Reo.” 

Saying that his eyes never left the form of Misaki as he addressed his teammate coldly, leaving the white-haired boy with a bad shiver running through his spine.


	3. 02: A Devil's Promise

There was a cutting silence between the two old friends ever since practice had ended for the Rakuzan basketball team. All that could be heard in the empty halls of the prestigious school were the sound of shoes meeting the floor. Just as they reach a locked room, which clearly wrote _Student Council Office_ on the label, Seijūrō unlocked it as he was in the possession of the keys...being the student president after all. 

Speaking of, his menacing tone reached the ears of Misaki that brought him out of his absentmindness with just some simple words. “I’m disappointed.” That kinda began to sting for him, and yet the former captain of his was far from finished, who first sought for his favourite seating near one of the windows in the room. Shogi. One of Seijūrō’s favourite time passings, but that alone wasn’t what the redhead was good at. 

“Perhaps you’ve forgotten about the promise Misaki, but I have not.” Seijūrō taps his chin as he thinks of a counter move to play against himself, which leads the spoken to boy to find his own seat close to him. As he managed to block one of his key pieces, his eyes shortly gazes up to observe the actions of his visitor, who seemed awfully quiet at his words. Knowing very well how to hit a sore spot, his harshness knows no limits. “I’m quite sure your family shall be pleased to hear that their _broken heir_ intends to join some nobody school. One that could never be able to provide the support you will need. And let us not forget they are **not worthy** of your skills.” 

His stormy blue eyes snapped back to his former captain, who already returned his focus on the third move of his shogi game. “How did you…” 

“Nothing ever goes by me, Misaki. I know _everything_ , for I'm absolute.” 

There was definitely some agitation of emotions hurling in the eyes of Misaki. He never spoke of his family to anyone, not even during his attendance to Teikō, but the other wealthy basketball player knew him from the formal banquets when he was barely ten. After all, he had taken on his mother’s maiden name for a reason; to not be associated with them. “No matter Sei, it’s none of your concern what my family will say or think of it.” 

Little did Misaki know of the developed authoritative temperament in his former captain, whose hand hovers over a specific shogi piece that the former knew nothing of. His frightening heterochromatic pair of eyes glared dangerously at his form once more, who feels the threat behind them very clearly, which becomes accompanied with his bossy tone. “My words are the law and our promise was that you would join me in Rakuzan once you were cleared from the hospital.” 

An audible noise of ridiculement left him, “for real, Sei!? Cuz I’m quite sure Dai mentioned something about a dumb oath, y’know.” How despicable it feels to think the captain he respected that much seemed to want to treat him like just some subject of his. 

“Neither you nor Tetsuya were present for that. And just as you said, it concerns you not.” 

That name felt very familiar for some reason to Misaki, but truly couldn’t put a face with the name. No matter really, the intensive undertones from Seijūrō may unnerve him a little, but he knew a certain trait of his never vanished; he would never truly go against his word. “So does that mean the almighty Akashi Seijūrō would cheat at his own game?” 

His teasing words seem to draw out the other side, he was being disrespectful in the other’s mind, and the threatening tone made Misaki swallow his courage back. “Don’t test my patience.” 

Once again a deafening silence enveloped around them, only hearing the clack sound of a shogi piece landing on its moved position, while the white-haired boy just took in the snowy scenery outside. Misaki could definitely feel the coldness closing in on him, causing him to pull the scarf around his neck more and hands embraced by the warming material. 

His gaze shifts to the redhead who relieved a frustrated sigh, perhaps a complication with his game plan. It reminded him of the old days, when Seijūrō would just play his tactical game board by himself, who would bring him topics that interested them both to discuss. Barely ever did it involve the companies of their fathers, for school was an escape then. But what about now? 

“ _Oi, Misa...Misaki,_ ” the voice of his friend feels so distant as he snapped him from his deep thoughts of the change. He didn’t hear the distinct noise of his phone ringing, but Sei had lifted his hand to point at his coat that was on the other desk beside him. 

Oh, _OH_ … it was playing a certain beat that reminds him of who was calling him. Again. 

Shaking his head as he searches both pockets for his phone, before fishing it out and easily pressing on the red button, Misaki also immediately put it on silent before tossing it back on the coat. 

“Very smooth,” the amusement in Seijūrō’s voice was clear. 

Misaki grumbles behind his surgical mask, muffling the sound even further. At least his friend wasn’t in that intimidating mood or aura anymore, which was uplifting for sure. “I have my reasons.” 

Ever since that day back when he was still hospitalised, which was a few weeks ago, Misaki had felt upset about the way his best friend had answered so insensitively. He too had changed. Perhaps he was being overly sensitive, but when you’re unable to play your sport you loved wholeheartedly...then yeah. 

“Sure you do, my friend.” 

He just couldn’t understand this Seijūrō anymore, because Sei was nothing like their tsuntsun of a Midorima, but there surely was something off with his personality. It’s like there were two of him, _ah_ , he’s probably just imagining things. Years have gone by after all. 

“What’s on your mind, Misaki?” Seijūrō noticed the frowning of his eyebrows, since the white-haired one had these small quirks that the redhead recognised from long ago.

“Nothing, well, aside from the fact I think that we’ve become different people.” 

Seijūrō’s corners of his lips slightly curled up, not a smirk and yet not a genuine smile, “Not you, no. Because I know you are stubborn as Yukimura and will still join Ōnita High regardless of what I say.” 

Misaki wasn’t sure if he should take that as a compliment at all, especially coming from Sei. “Well, yeah, they’ve already accepted me for the new school year.” 

“And did you already get yourself signed up for the basketball team?” 

“...” 

The redhead sighed, “Regardless of the outcome from your results, you have to prepare for your future, not think about what you can’t accomplish with uncertainty. Besides,” he paused as he moved another shogi piece that closed in on his imaginary enemy, “you managed to come here without any problems. And if you need a recommendation to join them, I will give them my absolute word for it.” 

Misaki starts to shake his head when the former speaks of the latter, to offer him a free ticket to be accepted back into their world. “No, I moved away from Tokyo not to be handheld by anyone. I will prove myself worthy to Ōnita’s team and their coach,” his gaze returned back to the untainted snow outside. “While my past may be interlinked with Teikō, I would never abuse it to receive a better position in a world I’ve been away from for too long.”

A mere second after he finishes his statement to Seijūrō, the redhead placed the last piece quite loudly on its final position and checkmating the imaginary opponent, leading Misaki to watch the pieces one by one, but the hand of Sei remained on his final tile. “I expected nothing less from you, Misaki,” there seems to be a hint of pride in his voice, for himself or the person across from him. _Good question._

When the darkness from outside finally grasped Misaki of the lateness, who then looks at the clock that hangs on the wall, he curses at the time which reads as _7:30 PM_ already. “Shit Sei, as thankful I am to hear a nice comment from you, I should take the offer from your driver to drive me back to Kariya.” 

Pocketing away his phone in one of his pockets, he continues to pick up his coat and small backpack and ran for the door, but not before waving off to Seijūrō who was watching bemused. “Misaki,” he raises his voice and the white-haired returns to peek around the corner of the door. “You’ve my **absolute** permission to join the competition with the rest of the team, which includes Tetsuya too.” 

Confused as to why Sei suddenly changed his mind, Misaki just gave him a nod and another wave before he went off. 

But back in the student council room, Seijūrō’s eyes focused on the shogi piece that led him to his victory. Removing his hand finally, it revealed to be a piece with the carving of 桂 (Kei), which he perceives as an unstoppable force that cannot be stopped by foes nor allies,

_...much like a certain person that just left the room._

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: very slow start in the beginning. There's a very small chance the bromance between certain characters may evolve into something else.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, based mainly on the manga/anime series Kuroko no Basket with a crossover of Haikyuu!!. I only owe Misaki Shirohane, location of Ōnita High, three of his teammates and the rest of the bench-warmers, manager and coach. All other characters, places and some structure of events in the story belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Haruichi Furudate respectively.


End file.
